Comedy World in Real Life
Name: Comedy World in Real Life Directed by: Mike Gabriel Eric Goldberg Screenplay by: Stephen Mazur Bill Richmond Story by: Randall McCormick Ralph Zondag Produced by: Ralph Guggenheim Thomas Schumacher Executive Producers: Baker Bloodworth Jim Pentecost Director of Photography: Phil Meheux Production Designer: Peter Lamont Film Editor: David Ian Salter Original Music Composed and Conducted by: David Newman Randy Newman Songs by: Danny Elfman Randy Newman Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Distributor: Universal Pictures Length: 88:30 minutes Airdate: December 10, 1997 Budget: $6 hundred Box Office: $5,000 Pixar Movie Number: 168 Comedy World in Real Life is the 168th Pixar movie and the first film made from GoAnimate in real life, a live-action film of GoAnimate being used. This movie was used and located in San Francisco, California. Plot Voice Cast *Michael Douglas as Tim *Ewan McGregor as PC Guy *Hugh Jackman as Hunter *Sylvester Stallone as Mike Limp *Jim Cummings as Punk *George Dzundza as Adam *Christopher Walken as Boss *Kelsey Grammer as Fletcher *Julia Stiles as Jean *Catherine Zeta-Jones as Roxy, PC Guy's Love Interest *Kevin Spacey as Mills *Meat Loaf Aday as Baker *Brad Pitt as Flander *Don LaFontaine as Bowling Businessperson *Vince Vaughn as Vincent *Mark Ruffalo as Restaurant Clerk *Robert Loggia as DMV Person *Alice Dewey as Waitress *Tony Danza as News Reporter *Matt LeBlanc as Hitler *Matthew Perry as Carrey *David Schwimmer as Davey *Dan Castellaneta as Danny *Edward Furlong as Eddy Media Release *''Comedy World in Real Life'' is released on VHS and DVD March 31, 1998. DVD Main Menu Comedy World in Real Life/DVD Menu *Play the Movie *Select a Scene *Bonus Features *Languages and Subtitles **English **French **Spanish (Latin America) **Portuguese (Brazil) *The Making of Comedy World in Real Life *Filmmakers' Commentary International Languages * England - December 10, 1997 * France - December 31, 1997 * Canada - December 6, 1997 * Germany - December 31, 1997 * Mexico - December 6, 1997 * Spain - January 2, 1998 * Brazil - December 17, 1997 * Italy - January 2, 1998 * Iceland - January 9, 1998 * Finland - January 30, 1998 * Estonia - January 30, 1998 * Denmark - January 30, 1998 * Norway - January 28, 1998 * Sweden - January 14, 1998 * Czech Republic - March 27, 1998 * Slovakia - February 27, 1998 * Slovenia - January 30, 1998 * Thailand - May 29, 1998 * Turkey - June 5, 1998 * Netherlands - January 2, 1998 * Belgium - January 2, 1998 * Hungary - January 30, 1998 * Poland - February 6, 1998 * Croatia - February 6, 1998 * Serbia - February 6, 1998 * Japan - February 27, 1998 * Greece - February 27, 1998 * Korea - February 27, 1998 * Latvia - February 27, 1998 * Lithuania - February 27, 1998 * Russia - February 20, 1998 * Ukraine - February 20, 1998 * China - February 20, 1998 * Hong Kong - February 20, 1998 * Taiwan - February 20, 1998 * Romania - March 6, 1998 * Esperanto - March 6, 1998 * Armenia - March 13, 1998 * Kabardian - May 29, 1998 * Mongolia - May 29, 1998 * Karachay-Balkar - May 29, 1998 * Spain (Catalan) - March 27, 1998 * Georgia - May 1, 1998 * Israel - May 1, 1998 * Asia - May 1, 1998 * Arabia - May 6, 1998 * Iraq (Arabic TV Dub) - May 29, 1998 * Albania - June 5, 1998 * Persia - June 5, 1998 Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Widescreen) *1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) Soundtrack *''Comedy World in Real Life: Motion Picture Soundtrack'' is released available December 2, 1997. Previews *A Bug's Life Teaser Trailer (In Theaters Thanksgiving) *BASEketball Trailer (In Theaters July 31) *Office Space Teaser Trailer (In Theaters February 1999) *Toy Story 2 Teaser Trailer (In Theaters November 1999) *Comedy World in Real Life: Motion Picture Soundtrack TV Commercial Quotes *Quotes Other Languages *Comedy World in Real Life/Other Languages Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:1997 films